Growing Up Fairly Odd: Singin' the Blues
by NeeP
Summary: A 'What-if' kinda story. It's not easy being the adopted son of a pair of fairies, but Timmy's trying his best. But when fairy puberty hits, the changes got him upset. It's up to Cosmo, Wanda and Mandy, their god-child, to cheer him up.


_Notes: This is a fanfic based on characters created by Butch Hartman. I do not want or expect any gratuities. Mandy Long is a character I created to fill a place in the future._

_Other notes: This is a what-if kind of story. This is not the original Timmy Turner, but a clone, created in the Garden of Souls, in the Ghost Zone of Danny Phantom's universe, one hundred years after the original Timmy Turner paid the dimension a visit. This is one of the tales that I am currently entertaining myself with at night and I wasn't planning on ever writing any of it, but somehow, this one made its way onto the computer._

_Yet another note: This story was written before I saw the episode "Fairly Odd Baby". Just so you know._

**The Fairly Oddparents**  
_**Growing Up Fairly Odd:**_  
_Singin' the Blues_

Child assignment: Mandy Long  
Era: The 2140's

Mandy Long was an eleven year old girl who lived with her father, step-mother and step-brother. It would have been a happy life, except for the fact that her sixteen year old step-brother, Chuck, had made it his life's mission to make Mandy miserable.  
And Chuck would have succeeded too, except for the fact that Mandy had three very special goldfish. The goldfish were actually fairies and two of them were her fairy god parents, Cosmo and Wanda. The other fairy was their son, Timmy and he was considered to be her fairy god brother. All three fairies made certain Mandy's days were filled with fun, magic and happiness.

When Mandy was at school, Cosmo and Wanda were often with her, usually disguised as some sort of school supplies. Timmy spent most of the day at Fairy School, learning how to be a good fairy.  
Usually, Mandy and Timmy can find common ground discussing their respective school days. Mandy often found herself picked on by her teacher and classmates. She was often picked on by bullies due to her small size and Timmy could relate to that. School was usually not easy for him either, as he was often made fun of by the other fairy kids there. Apparently his buck-teeth, brown hair and odd habit of walking most of the time were favourite topics for the other fairy kids to tease him about.

It was Monday and Mandy had just returned from school and was in the process of doing her homework when Timmy poofed in. He looked tired and pale.  
"Bad day at Fairy School, Timmy?" she asked as she opened her school bag to pull out the rest of her books.  
"Yeah," he replied. "Jorgen showed up with a surprise exercise drill. We were doing wand-ups for three hours."  
"Aw! Sweetie, that's terrible," said his mother, Wanda and she gave him a hug.  
"You look completely washed out," said Cosmo as flew up to his son. "Even your hair looks washed out."  
"Yeah," said Timmy, "I know."  
"Wow," commented Mandy. Timmy's hair did look lighter than usual. "I wish I knew what could make you feel better."  
Timmy raised his wand and said, "A cookie would be nice."  
Mandy then looked to Cosmo. "I wish Timmy had a cookie," she said.  
The green-haired fairy raised his wand and cookie appeared in front of Timmy. He took it and smiled. "Thanks, Cosmo!" he said as he bit into it.  
"Hey!" demanded Wanda. "It's too close to dinner, you shouldn't have sweets!"  
"But, Wanda," protested Timmy. "It's just a little cookie and it does make me feel better."  
"You're supposed to call me 'Mom', remember?" said the pink-haired fairy. She thrust a thumb towards her husband. "And he is supposed to be 'Dad'." She looked a little hurt.  
Timmy swallowed the last of his cookie and looked a bit sheepish. "Sorry, Mom. I keep forgetting --Sometimes it's hard for me to believe that I've been adopted by fairies."  
"Or that you are one yourself," commented Cosmo. "Wands and wings and floaty crowny things. We got them and so do you."  
Timmy reached up over his head and tentatively touched his fairy-crown. "Yeah, I do kinda forget that a lot."  
Mandy looked at the young fairy with surprise. "You weren't always a fairy, Timmy?" she asked.  
"Uh, no," he admitted. "A long time ago, I used to be human..."  
"Actually," said Wanda, "Timmy is a fairy-clone based on a boy named Timmy Turner."  
"And the original Timmy grew up a long time ago," chirped Cosmo.  
"So this Timmy is ours," said Wanda as she grabbed her son and hugged him to her chest.  
Mandy was astounded. "You're saying that you can clone any human as a fairy?!?" she asked.  
Wanda shook her head as Timmy tried to struggle free. "Not in this dimension," she said. "Timmy is a gift to us from an alien being in another reality."  
The young girl watched as Wanda struggled with words.  
Cosmo stepped in. "Timmy saved the magic garden and the star-thing copied Timmy's soul and made our Timmy a long time later."  
Mandy was confused. "That sounds really weird."  
Wanda nodded. "Yeah, it does. So let's just say Timmy's background is human-based and there is no way in this dimension to duplicate the process. Not even with magic."  
"Okay..." said the girl to the pink-haired fairy with a slightly stunned nod.  
Timmy broke free from his mother's embrace. "But I'm still Timmy, right?" he asked Cosmo and Wanda.  
"Of course," replied Wanda.  
"Who else could you be?" asked Cosmo.  
The fairy boy looked towards Mandy. "I hope you're not too weirded out by this," he said to her.  
"I don't think so," she said. "I think it's kinda cool that you used to be human."  
Timmy smiled his odd buck-toothed smile. Then he looked serious. "Just don't tell the other fairies about this. Jorgen doesn't want them to know."  
Mandy nodded. "They won't hear it from me," she said. Then she cocked her head sideways. "Do you have a hologram of yourself as a human kid?" she asked.  
"Well, holograms weren't really common when I was a kid, but I do have a photograph," replied the young fairy as he pulled out a type of paper square from his pocket. Three boys were making faces at the viewer.  
Mandy found it easy to figure out which boy was Timmy. As a human, Timmy had the same brown hair and buck-teeth as the fairy who lived with her now. The biggest difference that she could see is that the boy in the picture had no wings, crown nor wand. He also had the smaller irises of a human, and not the large ones he had now. The shirt was slightly different and the boy in the picture was also wearing a pink hat.  
"Hey," asked the human girl. "Isn't that the same hat Jorgen Von Strangle took away from you a few months ago?"  
Timmy nodded and sighed. "Yeah. He said that I should only need a fairy crown on my head, and he took it."  
"Mandy!" called a voice from downstairs. "Dinner's ready."  
"Coming!" she called out a reply.  
She went to her dinner and the fairies went to theirs.

The next morning, while Mandy was getting ready for school, she noticed something was not right with Timmy.  
"Timmy?" asked Mandy. "What's with your hair?"  
It was lighter than the day before and it seemed to have an odd greyish tint to it.  
Timmy grabbed his bangs and brought them to his eyes to examine it. "Omigosh! This can't be right! Am I getting old?" he asked adopted mother. "I think I'm getting some fairy premature grey hairs!"  
Wanda looked over and checked his scalp. "Nope," she said brightly. "There's nothing to worry about, Sport. Your hair is just changing colour."  
"Changing colour?!?" asked Timmy and Mandy together.  
"You bet," Wanda clarified. "Most fairies have hair and eyes that match. So Timmy's hair is now changing to match his eyes." She looked at her son. "To be honest, I wasn't sure if this was going to happen. Not with Timmy's human background."  
Timmy looked panicky. "You mean that my hair is changing to some weird colour?"  
Cosmo pointed to his own head. "Yup. It's gonna turn to a nice normal fairy colour," he said.  
Mandy looked at Cosmo and Wanda with their bright green and pink hair. "Oh," she said.  
"But I like my hair brown," said Timmy. "This isn't fair!"  
Wanda shrugged. "I dunno what to say Timmy, but fairy puberty isn't fair."  
"So you're sure you know what colour Timmy's hair is gonna be?" she asked.  
"I'm pretty sure it going to be blue," said her fairy god mother, "the same colour as Timmy's eyes."  
"But I don't want my hair to be another colour!" wailed Timmy. "Especially blue!"  
"I know!" said Mandy. "I'll wish it back to brown!"  
"You'll do that?" asked the young fairy. "That'd be great!"  
"Sorry Sweetie," said Wanda as she examined her rules book. "We can't grant a wish that interferes with the fairy maturing process."  
The young girl winced and sighed. "Oh. Sorry Timmy."  
"But I can't go to Fairy School like this!" cried the young fairy. "The other fairy kids will laugh at me!"  
"Sorry, Timmy," replied his mother. "You still have to go."  
Franticly, Timmy looked to his father. "Cosmo --Dad! Please say I don't have to go!"  
Cosmo looked thoughtful for a moment, then he replied to his son in a serious tone of voice. "I can't do that, Timmy. I have to be a responsible parent. If I agree to let you stay home from school, Jorgen would have a reason to take you away. I care too much to let him do that."  
Wanda, Mandy and Timmy all stared at the green-haired fairy. They have never ever heard Cosmo say anything so responsible and mature before. No one knew what to say.  
"Besides," continued Cosmo. "Wanda would kill me if I said yes."

Timmy poofed his way to Fairy School. As he settled on the poofy white clouds of the play-ground, several fairy children flew over.  
"Look," said one fairy. "School's too hard for Timmy. It's already giving him grey hairs."  
"All over!" giggled another fairy.  
"Aw! Just leave me alone!" muttered Timmy as he walked away.  
"It's all that walking you do!" shouted another fairy.  
Glenda, a fairy girl with bright orange hair and eyes flew up to him. She had always been friendly to Timmy and he was grateful to have a good friend --even if she was a girl.  
"Hey, Timmy! What's up with your hair?" she asked.  
"My mom says it's changing colour." The fairy boy shrugged and sighed.  
"Really?" said the little girl fairy. "That's a shame. I thought it was cool when it was brown."  
Timmy nodded glumly. "Yeah, me too. But I have no choice. I'm gonna hafta accept the new colour when my hair's done changing."  
"Well, maybe the new colour won't be so bad," suggested Glenda. "You'll still be you when it's done, right?"  
"I suppose so," he replied.  
The school bell rang and the fairy kids went inside to their classes.

And throughout the week, Timmy's hair continued to change, becoming a bit lighter and a bit bluer day by day. And he became more miserable as the days went by. Mandy watched her fairy god brother with concern and refrained from commenting about how Timmy's eyebrows were changing colour too. She could tell he was already very upset. She instead tried to help take his mind off his hair by helping him with his homework, and coming up with wishing games for him to practice granting. Otherwise Timmy would become a goldfish and sulk in the bowl. So it was up to Cosmo to grant Mandy's wishes as Wanda tried to console their son.

When Friday afternoon came around, Mandy noticed that Timmy was even more miserable when he poofed back into her room. His hair colour was a bluish-grey and she knew his classmates were finding that even odder than his unusual customary brown. She had to agree with the other fairy kids though. The current colour was just ugly. She didn't want to say anything about it to Timmy, but she didn't need to. Timmy looked into her bedroom mirror and winced.  
"Ugh! My hair looks gross!" he yelped.  
"It won't stay this way, Sweetie," said Wanda as she examined her son's scalp.  
"And at least you know that it can't get any uglier than this," chirped Cosmo.  
"So tomorrow you know it's gonna look a lot better," finished Mandy.  
"Thanks," said Timmy in an unconvinced voice.  
Mandy and her fairy god parents tried their best to cheer up the young fairy, but were unable to. Timmy spent most of the evening as a goldfish --which did not have hair at all.

It was Saturday morning...  
Mandy opened her eyes and rolled over to her side. She looked at the fishbowl on her bedside table. Her three goldfish were still asleep.  
"Good morning, guys," she said softly and the fish started to stir. One by one, they vanished from the bowl.  
"Good morning, Mandy!" called out Wanda as she appeared in fairy form.  
Cosmo appeared next. "Yeah! Good morning!"  
Timmy appeared last. "Good morning Mandy," he said with a yawn.  
Mandy blinked and looked hard at the young fairy.  
"What?" asked her fairy god-brother.  
Timmy looked like he always did, except for one thing.  
"You're blue!" she exclaimed, sitting up in her bed.  
"Say, what?" blinked the fairy-boy.  
Mandy pointed to Timmy's head. "Your hair," she clarified. "It finished changing colours --it's completely blue."  
Timmy let go of his wand and put his hands to his head. "It is?" he asked, and fell to the floor in surprise. He stood up and pulled a few strands of his bangs down in front of his eyes to examine them.  
Wanda landed beside him. She gave her son a huge smile and ruffled the brightly coloured hair. "See Sport?" she said. "It's supposed to be this way."  
"No way," muttered Timmy. "This is unreal. I need a mirror!"  
"No problem!" Cosmo obliged and transformed himself into a green hand-held mirror. Timmy grabbed him and stared at his reflection.  
"See?" came Cosmo's voice from the back of the mirror. "Now you look like a real fairy!"  
Mandy was getting worried. She thought Timmy looked pretty cool with his new hair colour, but she could tell that he wasn't so happy. He had stared at the mirror for a few minutes without saying anything.  
Timmy stared at his reflection. He ran his fingers through his hair, now the exact same colour as his bright blue eyes. Even his eyebrows were blue, but a few shades darker. He sighed. To him, Timmy Turner could not been seen at all. The Cosmo mirror showed him a reflection of a young fairy; large eyes complete with brilliant blue irises that would never be seen on a human, wings, and a fairy crown, just floating over bright blue hair.  
"Where's me?" he asked in a barely audible voice.  
"I'm sorry?" asked the pink-haired fairy, scratching her head.  
"Timmy, are you okay?" asked the young girl.  
He didn't answer. Timmy looked away from his reflection in the Cosmo mirror. Mandy was surprised to see tears in his eyes.  
"Wanda --Mom?" he asked with a sob. "That doesn't look like me," he said, pointing to the mirror. "_**Who am I?**_"  
Mandy was confused for only a moment. From what she heard, all fairies should have brightly coloured hair. Then she remembered. Timmy was once human --Wanda and Cosmo just told her a few days ago. She remembered the old photograph of a ten year old boy. Even though it was taken a long time ago, the image of the boy Timmy used to be was still clear. And right now it was obvious this young fairy looked a whole lot different now than that human boy did then.  
Wanda dropped her wand and went to her adopted son. She scooped him up and held him tight. She smoothed his blue hair and rubbed his back under his wings.  
"You're Timmy. You will always be Timmy. It doesn't matter if your hair is brown or blue. It doesn't matter if you are a human boy or a fairy child. Or even a goldfish or a frog for that matter. You are _our_ boy, _**our wish**_, _our_ Timmy." She paused for a moment and brushed a tear away. "It doesn't matter what you see on the outside, it is what is inside that counts. You _have always_ been and _always will_ be Timmy."  
Timmy wiped his eyes and looked into the pink eyes of his adoptive mother. He saw her conviction. "I guess you're right. Thanks, Mom."  
The mirror changed back into a green-haired fairy. Cosmo ruffled the top of his son's hair. "Not that it really matters, but I still think you look like you," he said cheerfully.  
"You do?" asked Timmy looking at his adoptive father.  
"You bet!" said Cosmo happily. "With teeth like yours, who's gonna mistake you for anyone else?"  
"Cosmo!" exclaimed Wanda angrily.  
Timmy smiled a little bit and shook his head and sighed. "Thanks, Dad." His dad had a point, even said the way he did.  
Wanda noticed the smile. "And then there's your cute little button nose," she said as she tapped him on his aforementioned nose. "That's pure Timmy."  
"Hey," chuckled the blue-haired fairy. He was still a bit in shock, but he couldn't deny his parents' love for him. And he supposed there were still things about him that were recognisable. He wished his teeth weren't included, but hey, that's life.

Mandy smiled as she watched her fairy god-family. She saw that Timmy's mood was improving, but she wanted to help. She thought back to a couple of years ago, when the three fairies first came. Timmy was a cheerful brown-haired, blue-eyed fairy, dressed in his pink shirt and...  
"Hat!" she shouted. Even in the old photograph, the human boy wore a pink ball cap.  
The three fairies looked at her.  
"Huh?" they all asked at once.  
"I remembered," the dark-haired girl said. "Remember when Timmy was very upset because Jorgen took away his hat?"  
"Yeah?" asked the young fairy.  
"I remember you saying it was very special to you, right Timmy?"  
"Yeah," Timmy agreed.  
"The hat was a gift from the original Timmy," supplied Wanda. "It was from his human childhood."  
"I wondered why it was so special," said Mandy. "I want to get it back for him."  
"You do?" asked Timmy, his cheeks still red from the crying.  
"Yeah, I know that'll cheer you up."  
"You're a good kid, Mandy," said Wanda.  
"**I wish I was holding Timmy's hat!**" she exclaimed.  
Her fairy god-parents raised their wands and...  
_**Poof!**_  
Mandy found herself holding a pink ball cap.  
"**Yes!**" she shouted in joy.  
"**What are you doing here?!!**" demanded a heavily-accented voice.  
She looked around. Yes, she was holding the hat, but she was also sitting on a shelf in what appeared to be an office and the tough fairy, Jorgen Von Strangle was glaring at her. She was still in her pyjamas.  
Wanda, Cosmo and Timmy poofed in.  
"Isn't this Jorgen's office on Fairy World?" asked Timmy.  
Cosmo stopped cowering behind his wife. "You mean this isn't the dentist's office?" He came out and forward. "Boy, was I worried there for a moment." He flew out and banged into Jorgen's knee.  
"What is going on here?!?" demanded the drill instructor.  
Cosmo dashed and hid behind Timmy. "Now I'm worried again," he whimpered.  
Mandy yelled from her spot on the shelf. "We're here for Timmy's hat!"  
"You can't have it," growled Jorgen and he hefted his huge wand. He spun around to face the fairies. "I have told you, Timmy Turner that a fairy crown is all a proper fairy needs! And now that you look the part, you don't need any silly pink hat!" He was suddenly hit in the back of his head by a book.  
"Why won't you let Timmy have his hat, you meanie?" asked Mandy as she hefted another book.  
"Because, causing fear and despair is what I live for," he replied with an evil grin.  
"You're a bully!" accused the human girl.  
"I know, and what are you going to do about it, little human girl?"  
"Uh," Mandy muttered. She had no idea.  
"I thought so," laughed the huge fairy.  
"Does your wife know how mean you are to little fairy boys?" asked Timmy.  
"Yeah," said Wanda. "It'd be a shame if the Tooth Fairy knew about this." She gave Jorgen a sly smile.  
"Yeah," agreed Cosmo. "It would be awful if we were to tell your extremely beautiful wife about this. Who knows how angry she would be with you."  
All three fairies grinned at their human charge. She grinned back.  
"Wait a minute!" said Jorgen.  
"**I wish the Tooth Fairy was here!**" cried out Mandy.  
_**Tooth Poof!**_ The beautiful Tooth Fairy appeared in the office. "What is going on?" she demanded as her tooth timer watch beeped. "I have a very busy schedule."  
"We need to talk to you about your husband," said Mandy as she jumped from the shelf to the floor."  
The beeping grew louder. "Just one moment," said the Tooth Fairy, as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a coin. "I'll be right back," she said and disappeared in a poof of toothy magic.  
"What are you doing?!!" demanded Jorgen.  
"We're gonna tell your wife just how mean you are being to Timmy," said Mandy with a sinister smile.  
"She loves kids," said Wanda.  
"Even fairy kids," added Timmy.  
The Tooth Fairy reappeared. "Is my Jorgie being bad?" she asked in a sweet voice. Then she growled. "Let me know so I can straighten him out..." The timer started to beep again. "Oops! Gotta go!" She disappeared again.  
Jorgen looked frightened. "Please don't do it," he pleaded as he went on his knees. "I cannot bear to have her angry at me!"  
"Then Timmy can have his hat?" asked Mandy.  
_**Tooth Poof!**_ The Tooth Fairy reappeared. "Okay," she said. "So what did you want to tell me?"  
"We wanted to tell you about how nice Jorgen has been," said Mandy. "He was keeping Timmy's hat safe for him and was just about to give it back."  
"Really?"  
"**Yes!**" cried Jorgen. "Timmy Turner can have his hat back!"  
"_**Yippee!**_" shouted Timmy and Mandy together.  
"He's such a nice guy," said Wanda to the Tooth Fairy. "We really wanted you to know."  
"Aww," cooed the beautiful fairy, gently pinching her husband's chin. "Isn't that sweet?"  
"Thanks for letting us tell you," said Mandy as she held the hat to her chest in a tight grip. There was no way she was going to let it go.  
"No problem," the Tooth Fairy said. "I am so happy to see you and your pretty teeth, Mandy Long. And it's always a pleasure to see you and your teeth, Timmy Turner."  
"Actually, it's just 'Timmy'," said the young fairy. "The original Timmy Turner grew up a long time ago. I'm a fairy, and Wanda and Cosmo are my parents."  
"He's just a fairy clone!" commented Jorgen. "Based on Timmy Turner's soul-scan!"  
The beautiful fairy came up to the young one and ruffled his hair. "That explains why your hair is such a pretty blue."  
Timmy blushed.  
The beeper went off again. "Oops! Gotta go! See you!" The Tooth Fairy disappeared again.  
Jorgen got off of his knees and glared at the fairies and Mandy. "Okay! You got the silly pink hat! Now go!"  
"Sure!" grinned Mandy. She looked to her fairy god parents. "I wish I was home!"  
_**Poof!**_

Back in her room, Mandy handed the pink ball cap to her fairy god brother. Timmy put it on. It fit just under his floating fairy crown. He flew to the mirror on the wall and looked at his reflection.  
"Cool!" he said as he went to Mandy. "I look like me, only with blue hair!"  
The young girl looked at him. The hat matched the pink of Timmy's shirt and balanced out the blue of his eyes and hair. But she noticed his buck-toothed smile and that was what mattered most.  
"See, Sport?" commented Wanda. "You're gonna grow up to be a fine fairy."  
"I know," replied Timmy, giving Mandy a hug. "That's because I have the best friend and family to help me out."


End file.
